This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a gamma-ray laser. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for simultaneously generating a forward gamma-ray laser [F-GASER (Gamma-ray Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation)], in which the photon energy is greater than 1 MeV (MeV: 1,000,000 electron volts), and a backward gamma-ray laser (B-GASER) in the vicinity of a laser light region of less than 200 keV (eV: electron volt).
Conventional techniques for generating a coherent monochromatic light beam are limited to the visible light region, as in the case of a laser, and to the region neighboring it. It has not been possible to realize a method of generating both X-rays and coherent monochromatic light of sufficiently practical intensity, namely coherent monochromatic gamma rays, of a much higher energy, i.e., a photon energy of greater than 1 MeV.